Glutamate is the major amino-acid transmitter in the mammalian central nervous system (CNS). Glutamate plays a major role in numerous physiological functions, such as learning and memory but also sensory perception, development of synaptic plasticity, motor control, respiration, and regulation of cardiovascular function. Furthermore, glutamate is at the centre of several different neurological and psychiatric diseases, where there is an imbalance in glutamatergic neurotransmission.
Glutamate mediates synaptic neurotransmission through the activation of ionotropic glutamate receptors channels (iGluRs), the NMDA, AMPA and kainate receptors which are responsible for fast excitatory transmission (Nakanishi et al., (1998) Brain Res Brain Res Rev., 26:230-235).
In addition, glutamate activates metabotropic glutamate receptors (mGluRs) which have a more modulatory role that contributes to the fine-tuning of synaptic efficacy.
The mGluRs are seven-transmembrane G protein-coupled receptors (GPCRs) belonging to family 3 of GPCRs along with the calcium-sensing, GABAb, and pheromone receptors.
Glutamate activates the mGluRs through binding to the large extracellular amino-terminal domain of the receptor, herein called the orthosteric binding site. This binding induces a conformational change in the receptor which results in the activation of the G-protein and intracellular signalling pathways.
The mGluR family is composed of eight members. They are classified into three groups (group I comprising mGluR1 and mGluR5; group II comprising mGluR2 and mGluR3; group III comprising mGluR4, mGluR6, mGluR7, and mGluR8) according to sequence homology, pharmacological profile, and nature of intracellular signalling cascades activated (Schoepp et al. (1999) Neuropharmacology, 38:1431-76).
Among mGluR members, the mGluR2 subtype is negatively coupled to adenylate cyclase via activation of Gαi-protein, and its activation leads to inhibition of glutamate release in the synapse (Cartmell & Schoepp (2000) J Neurochem 75:889-907). In the CNS, mGluR2 receptors are abundant mainly throughout cortex, thalamic regions, accessory olfactory bulb, hippocampus, amygdala, caudate-putamen and nucleus accumbens (Ohishi et al. (1998) Neurosci Res 30:65-82).
Activating mGluR2 was shown in clinical trials to be efficacious to treat anxiety disorders (Levine et al. (2002) Neuropharmacology 43: 294; Holden (2003) Science 300:1866-68; Grillon et al. (2003) Psychopharmacology 168:446-54; Kellner et al. (2005) Psychopharmacology 179: 310-15). In addition, activating mGluR2 in various animal models was shown to be efficacious, thus representing a potential novel therapeutic approach for the treatment of schizophrenia (reviewed in Schoepp & Marek (2002) Curr Drug Targets. 1:215-25), epilepsy (reviewed in Moldrich et al. (2003) Eur J Pharmacol. 476:3-16), migraine (Johnson et al. (2002) Neuropharmacology 43:291), addiction/drug dependence (Helton et al. (1997) J Pharmacol Exp Ther 284: 651-660), Parkinson's disease (Bradley et al (2000) J. Neurosci. 20(9):3085-94), pain (Simmons et al. (2002) Pharmacol Biochem Behav 73:419-27), sleep disorders (Feinberg et al. (2002) Pharmacol Biochem Behav 73:467-74) and Huntington's disease (Schiefer et al. (2004) Brain Res 1019:246-54).
To date, most of the available pharmacological tools targeting mGluRs are orthosteric ligands which activate several members of the family as they are structural analogs of glutamate (Schoepp et al. (1999) Neuropharmacology, 38:1431-76).
A new avenue for developing selective compounds acting at mGluRs is to identify molecules that act through allosteric mechanisms, modulating the receptor by binding to a site different from the highly conserved orthosteric binding site.
Positive allosteric modulators of mGluRs have emerged recently as novel pharmacological entities offering this attractive alternative. This type of molecule has been discovered for several mGluRs (reviewed in Mutel (2002) Expert Opin. Ther. Patents 12:1-8). In particular molecules have been described as mGluR2 positive allosteric modulators (Johnson M P et al. (2003) J Med Chem. 46:3189-92; Pinkerton et al. (2004) J Med Chem. 47:4595-9).
WO2004/092135 (NPS & Astra Zeneca), WO2004/018386, WO2006/014918 and WO2006/015158 (Merck) and WO2001/56990 (Eli Lilly) describe respectively phenyl sulfonamide, acetophenone, indanone and pyridylmethyl sulfonamide derivatives as mGluR2 positive allosteric modulators. However, none of the specifically disclosed compounds are structurally related to the compounds of the invention.
It was demonstrated that such molecules do not activate the receptor by themselves (Johnson M P et al. (2003) J Med Chem. 46:3189-92; Schaffhauser et al. (2003) Mol Pharmacol. 64:798-810). Rather, they enable the receptor to produce a maximal response to a concentration of glutamate which by itself induces a minimal response. Mutational analysis have demonstrated unequivocally that the binding of mGluR2 positive allosteric modulators does not occur at the orthosteric site, but instead at an allosteric site situated within the seven transmembrane region of the receptor (Schaffhauser et al. (2003) Mol Pharmacol. 64:798-810).
Animal data are suggesting that positive allosteric modulators of mGluR2 have the same effects in anxiety and psychosis models as those obtained with orthosteric agonists. Allosteric modulators of mGluR2 were shown to be active in fear-potentiated startle (Johnson et al. (2003) J Med Chem. 46:3189-92; Johnson et al. (2005) Psychopharmacology 179:271-83), and in stress-induced hyperthermia (Johnson et al. (2005) Psychopharmacology 179:271-83) models of anxiety. Furthermore, such compounds were shown to be active in reversal of ketamine- (Govek et al. (2005) Bioorg Med Chem Lett 15(18):4068-72) or amphetamine- (Galici et al. (2005) J Pharm Exp Ther 315(3), 1181-1187) induced hyperlocomotion, and in reversal of amphetamine-induced disruption of prepulse inhibition of the acoustic startle effect (Galici et al. (2005) J Pharm Exp Ther 315(3), 1181-1187) models of schizophrenia.
Positive allosteric modulators enable potentiation of the glutamate response, but they have also been shown to potentiate the response to orthosteric mGluR2 agonists such as LY379268 (Johnson et al. (2004) Biochem Soc Trans 32:881-87) or DCG-IV (Poisik et al. (2005) Neuropharmacology 49:57-69). These data provide evidence for yet another novel therapeutic approach to treat above mentioned neurological diseases involving mGluR2, which would use a combination of a positive allosteric modulator of mGluR2 together with an orthosteric agonist of mGluR2.